SPL!
by Hana Okita
Summary: Miku likes the cold Len, and is struggling to tell him her feelings. Len, on the other hand, is oblivious to what is actually going on. What can Gumi do to make Miku confess, and more importantly, how can she make Len realize? Now COMPLETE!
1. SPL

**Hi! I got the inspiration for this story after listening to SPL by Miku and Len! (I listened to it a long time ago…) Anyways, start with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid! I only own the plot of this story! Wait, you want it? *****Hugs…. I don't know***** No!**

SPL

The bell for rest time rang, and people flooded out of their classes.

Kagamine Len sighed and took a book out of his locker. He doesn't like to mix around with people, unlike his sister, Rin. Shortly saying, he's unsociable.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Miku peeked at Len. He's always alone, but that is what makes him more… _mysterious._ He also always wears those headphones, making him even cooler. Miku felt her blush rise and she went off to find Megumi, or Gumi.

"_Hello, Megumi Megpoid San." Miku bowed._

"_Oh, call me Gumi! Megumi is wayyy to formal!" Gumi slapped Miku's back._

"MIKU!" Hyperactive Gumi hugged Miku.

"Gumi!" Miku let Gumi hug herself for a little longer.

"I-I saw him a-again t-today…" Miku stammered.

Gumi smiled. She knew who this 'him' was. Kagamine Len, 17 years old, (a year elder) twin of Kagamine Rin. Len is in the same class with her, so she also knows where his locker is located.

"You should talk to him!" Gumi said, patting the younger girl's head.

"B-but… He looks so…" Miku twiddled her thumbs, trying to find the right word.

"Angry… wait, I won't say it's angry… more like…" Miku frowned.

"_Emotionless…"_ Gumi blinked. Slowly, she began to laugh.

"That's so cute, Miku!" Gumi pinched Miku's cheeks.

"D-don't pinch my cheeks!" Miku grumbled. Gumi just continued laughing.

SPL

Len frowned at the sound of Gumi laughing. He hated it when someone laughs.

"Can you just stop it...?" He muttered to no one in particular.

"Whatever." Len slipped on his headphones and allowed the music to run into his ears. He had always listened to music to make himself feel better.

When Len turned into the corner, he bumped into two girls. One to be Gumi, but he didn't know who is the other girl. Teal hair, turquoise eyes… She looked cute somehow…

"!" Len shook his head. No, he can't think of this girl that way. Heck, he doesn't even know who she is!

"Hi Len!" Gumi's cheerful voice rang into Len's ears. Weird, he can't hear music anymore. Len's hands automatically reached to his ears- or his neck- but there was no headphones there.

"E-excuse me…" Len's head snapped back at… whatever her name is. The petite girl backed away in fear.

"Y-you d-dropped this…" She handed him his neon yellow headphones. Len took it back without hesitating.

"Thanks…err…" Len looked at the shaking girl.

"Miku!" Gumi slapped the poor girl's back cheerfully, causing Miku- if that's what she's called- to wince in pain.

"Her name is Miku." Gumi said, stroking Miku's painful back softly.

"Err… H-hi… Y-you must be L-Len…" Miku muttered softly, averting her gaze to a certain locker.

"Nice to meet you." Len extended his hand for Miku. Miku took it while blushing hardly.

"I-it's almost time for class, and I-I should be going n-now…" Miku brushed her wrinkled skirt hastily and ran off.

"Miku! Wait up!" Gumi shouted and ran off after shooting Len a wink.

"What the…" Len scratched his head. Was Miku blushing earlier? More importantly, why did Gumi wink?

Len took of for class, thousands of questions unanswered in his head.

**I actually wanted to make this a One-Shot, but I eventually got lazy… I don't think this story will be more than 2 chapters, unless… I get lazy again…**


	2. Soda Cans

"Miku!" Gumi ran after Miku.

_Oh god, Oh god, Oh god._ Miku stopped running and allowed Gumi to tackle her down.

"Hurrah for Miku!" Gumi cheered. "You talked to Len!"

"Uh…. Yeah…" Miku blushed and nodded.

Gumi tugged on Miku's sleeve. "Let's go, we have classes."

"Oh." Miku brushed her skirt and looked at Gumi who was grinning.

"Unless…" Her grin grew larger. "You want to ditch classes?"

"No." Miku walked away slowly. "Oh come on, Miku!"

**Time skip~**

"Miku, you should really try to confess…" Gumi slipped a coin into the vending machine.

"What…?" Miku dropped her own coin. (Note that there are two vending machines. Yes, two.)

"Come on. We'll have to think of…" Gumi took her soda can. "Plans."

*Clinking sound* Miku turned to look at Gumi. "Huh? What?"

"Your house?" Gumi suggested hopefully.

"Fine." Miku opened her soda can. "Let's go."

{Miku's house}

"I'm home!" Miku called as she walked into the house.

"Sorry for intruding!" Gumi called after Miku.

"A guest?" Miku's mother looked at them and smiled. "Oh, Gumi."

"Hello, Miyano San! I'm here to help Miku with her…" Miku cleared her throat before Gumi could finish her sentence.

"…Homework…." Gumi mumbled slowly and looked at Miku who nodded.

"Yep. So, bye, Mom." Miku pulled Gumi away. "We'll be in our room."

"Sure, have fun!" Miyano chuckled softly and Gumi grinned.

{Miku's room}

"Don't touch my things! I think my stomach hurts and so I'm going to the…" Miku fidgeted.

"Go, go." Gumi said as she waved a hand casually at Miku, sensing her discomfort.

"Miku?" Miyano (Miku's mother's name) opened the door and smiled at the sight of Gumi sitting on a chair.

"Why, hello Gumi. I suppose Miku went to the toilet?" Gumi nodded.

Miyano sat on Miku's bed. "So… why are you here actually? I sense that you're not here for homework."

"It's about… _him_, I guess." Gumi shrugged casually. "We finished our homework, too."

Miyano smiled in triumph and chuckled. "So… what happened?"

Gumi leaned forward and whispered everything to Miyano who smiled.

"Oh…" Miyano paused to laugh softly. "Well, got to go now! You'd better think of good plans!"

Gumi snorted in a very not lady-like way. "None of my bis'."

"Oh, look. She's back." Miyano said before closing the door softly.

"Hey. Miku. You okay?" Gumi pointed at Miku's stomach. "You were quite…. Long."

"Rin called. Being the nice Miku, I answered it." Miku said bluntly.

Gumi blinked and grinned. "Anyways, Miku! I thought of a bunch of beautiful plans during your absence!"

Miku nodded. "State them out, genius."

{PLAN BRAINSTORMING! XD}

"You should write a letter!" Gumi said excitedly.

"Too… sappy." Miku muttered under her breath.

"Confess directly?" Gumi suggested while tapping her chin lightly.

"Too straight-forward." Miku shook her head.

"Eh…" Gumi scratched her head. "Talk to him?"

"Out-of-the-subject." Miku did a 'cross' shape with her fingers.

"Gumi," Miku sighed. "You obviously just thought those ideas…"

"Why don't you suggest an idea, if you keep rejecting mine?" Gumi finally snapped.

"We should use a…" Miku looked around her room.

"Soda can." Gumi perked up. "Excuse me?"

"Soda can. We should use a soda can." Miku pointed at the said object.

"Come on, I thought you said something like carrot can…" Gumi said softly and turned to Miku.

"How and why should we use a soda can, genius?"

Miku smiled and told Gumi her plan.

{Next brilliant day at school}

Len looked at the coins in his hands. _Not much left_, he thought. Not much left to buy a refreshing drink.

"Len!" Len knew who it was, only one person calls him so casually.

"I'll be back a little later, okay? Don't wait for me at the gates today!" Rin said before running away with her friends.

Len sighed and walked to his locker and opened it, hoping to find a few spare coins. As he opened it, a soda can with a tiny envelope pinned to it.

"How-" Len frowned as he picked up the soda can, carelessly taking out the envelope and opening it.

_Dear Len,_

_Meet me at the cafeteria after class._

_PS: You left your keys on the classroom table. It's in the envelope._

_-Miku_

Len looked at the soda can, then at the envelope, then at the paper in his hand. He shrugged. Why not go? Maybe he can get another soda.

Len smiled a little and walked to class.

**Okay this is not a 2 chapter thingy any more! I wanted to finish it in this chapter, but the ending was so cliff-hang-ish that I decided to split it into halve instead! **

**Don't worry, It may… end it the next chapter…**


	3. Confessions

**This is the last chapter for SPL! I kind off rushed it. Sorry about that. Hope you'll like this.**

Chapter 3: Confession

"So… why did you call me here?" Len asked, crossing his arms.

"Err… It's because…" Miku tapped her fingers together.

"When I look at you, I feel that my heart is about to stop and…" She looked at Len timidly.

"I assume you know what do they mean?"

_Idiot Miku… You're here for another reason… Tell him your feelings! _Miku's conscience scolded her.

_Shut up…_ Miku pushed the voice away, focusing on a now-frowning Len.

_Heart about to stop? Look at me? _Len combed his bangs with his finger.

_C-could it be…_ He blushed suddenly and looked at Miku, who was blushing too.

_It could be l-love… After all, the romance scenes in books were ALWAYS like this. _Len cleared his throat.

"Len…" Miku muttered. _It's now or never, Miku. Confess your feelings you've been bottling up inside you to him!_

"I like you." "I like you." The two said in perfect unison.

They soon found out what happened and Len coughed awkwardly.

"Err… Thanks for the soda?"

"You're welcome…" Miku said in a barely audible whisper.

"So…" Len tried again. "I guess we're a…"

"C-couple?" He choked out the words and watched Miku nod slowly.

He smiled at her and she smiled back, tears threatening to fall.

As the bell sounded, the couple walked back to class hand-in-hand.

SPL

Gumi peeked at them from a corner. Ooh, how she's going to tease Miku about this.

**I proclaim SPL! Done! ****I know it's so fricking short… I suck. Sorry again. **

**I figured one of my stories had to end, as you see, I now have 3 unfinished stories. I know other authors are worst than me, but I have tests coming up, you know?**

**Hope you liked this story, and sorry again. I know this is so crappy. Even I hate it.**


End file.
